Bottles made of plastics are generally molded by a blow molding process.
PolyEthylenTerephthalate (PET) is a polymer generally used for making bottles. There is a demand for polymers based on renewables, for example that can be efficiently biosourced, to replace PET.
PolyEthylene Furanoate (PEF) is a polymer that can be at least partially biosourced. Document WO 2010/077133 describes, for example, appropriate processes for making a PEF polymer having a 2,5-furandicarboxylate moiety within the polymer backbone. This polymer is prepared by esterification of the 2,5-furandicarboxylate moiety [2,5-Furandicarboxylic acid (FDCA) or dimethyl-2,5-furandicarboxylate (DMF)] and condensation of the ester with a diol or polyol (ethylene glycol, 1,3-propanediol, 1,4-butanediol, 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-propanediol, poly(ethylene glycol), poly(tetrahydrofuran), glycerol, pentaerythritol). Some of these acid and alcohol moieties can be obtained from renewable crop raw material.
Bottles resulting from the known blow molding process are sensible to hot content at a temperature greater than or equal to 70° C. Indeed, filling such bottles with hot content generally results in permanent deformations disabling the bottles to stand.
The invention aims at addressing at least one of the above problems and/or needs.